Various types of handheld electronic devices are ubiquitous in modern day life. In fact, it is not uncommon for individuals to carry a handheld electronic device such as a mobile phone for personal use, and a second device (e.g., another mobile phone) for business use. Individuals with multiple devices often carry the devices together, but it can cause great inconvenience and annoyance to have to look for these devices individually in a bag, for instance, and then verify that the individual has found the right device for appropriate use. In some instances, individuals carry identical devices for both personal and business use, so it can be even more time consuming and confusing to determine whether the device is for personal use or business use.
Some devices in the prior art disclose carriers or cases for two mobile devices. However, these devices are generally designed to carry or store two mobile devices of the same size and shape. Additionally, these devices comprise separate pockets or sections for sliding the mobile devices therein. In this regard, the screens on the mobile devices are not readily accessible. Thus, there is a need for maintaining multiple handheld electronic devices of various sizes and shapes in an organized manner while providing access to the same. In this regard, the invention described herein addresses these problems.